1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process employing an azidosilane coupling agent and an organosilicon compound to promote the adhesion of polymers to siliceous materials. In particular, it relates to a process whereby the amount of azidosilane coupling agent is reduced and the coupling agent is replaced with an organosilicon compound without adversely affecting the adhesion of the polymer to the siliceous material. The invention also relates to the products so produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to coat siliceous materials such as glass and mica with polymers. It is further known that the adhesion of this coating can be improved by using an azidosilane coupling agent. However, such coupling agents are expensive.